Support is requested for the Association of Black Hospital Pharmacists (ABHP) Symposium on Cancer Chemotherapy and Treatment: A Focus on Special Populations, to be held April 15- 17, 1986, in Montego Bay, Jamaica. ABHP membership is comprised of Black hospital pharmacists who are associated with the American Society of Hospital Pharmacists (ASHP). Major ABHP objectives are to facilitate communication by educating the public and practitioners on health related issues which affect Blacks; to address research, treatment, and prevention of diseases of particular incidence among Black and other special populations; and to promote professional development. In these endeavors the ABHP encourages a multidisciplinary approach involving all segments and professions within the health care community. The ABHP was founded in 1978 by members concerned with focusing on the special situations of Black hospital pharmacists and the needs of Black patient populations. In addition to annual meetings held in conjunction with the ASHP Mid-year Clinical Meeting, ABHP activities include publication of a quarterly newsletter, provision of placement services, and sponsorship of practitioner and student awards. The success of the Association's efforts can be seen in the growth in attendance at the annual meetings, and in the general membership (from 70 in 1978, to 441 in 1986.) This symposium, designed to address related problems specific to the Pan-African populations of the U.S. and Caribbean, is the next logical step in carrying out the ABHP mission. Note that the focus group experiences a higher incidence of cancer than the general population; it is differentially subject to certain malignancies; and care delivery to this group lags behind that to the general population. Also, although cancer transcends international boundaries, research and treatment technologies rarely do. Twenty-six speakers will present scientific papers in panel format in eight major sessions. The sessions extend from epidemiology to patient care. A discussion period will follow presentation of each session. This timely symposium is the most significant, comprehensive attempt to address problems of cancer in Pan- African populations which has taken place in six years. Participation will include pharmacists, physicians, dentists, nurses, and public health officials, as well as researchers from the academic community, governmental agencies, and private industry.